The invention generally relates to x-ray imaging systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for assessing performance of imaging systems such as computed tomography (CT) system based on a performance assessment algorithm comparing actual system operation with nominal calibration data.
Solid state imaging systems have been developed that employ an x-ray source (typically an x-ray tube); a detector assembly comprising radiation detectors (commonly having a scintillator coupled to a photosensor array or alternatively solid state radiation detectors); and read-out electronics coupled to the detector assembly to process electrical signals from the detector elements and provide an image for viewing or further processing. Desirably the operator of an imaging system is provided with periodic checks, such as with each system start up, that confirms nominal system performance or identifies areas of degraded performance.
Notification and identification of areas of substandard system performance is desirable to provide for prompt repair and return of the system to service. Prior prediction of areas of substandard system performance is desirable as it enable advance scheduling of xe2x80x9cdowntimes,xe2x80x9d which is extremely beneficial to the smooth functioning of hospitals or other imaging facilities. Further, it is desirable that such performance assessment checks be readily accomplished in the course of normal system operation, such as during system start up or during normal imaging operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus that enable efficient and prompt assessment of imaging system performance.
The invention provides a method and apparatus for assessing performance of an imaging system. The imaging system has a performance assessment apparatus that comprises a system performance computer configured to execute a performance assessment algorithm. The performance assessment computer is coupled to receive signals from the detector assembly of the imaging array in a plurality of imaging system operating modes so as to identify disparities between actual system performance and nominal system performance for respective ones of the imaging system operating modes and to provide respective system performance output signals and prediction signals regarding system performance.
The method of the present invention for assessing performance of an imaging system includes the steps of collecting signals representative of detected radiation incident on the detector assembly of the imaging system; processing the detected radiation signals in accordance with a performance assessment algorithm so as to identify disparities between detected actual system performance and nominal system performance for a respective one of the imaging system operation modes; and generating a system performance output signal corresponding to the respective system operating mode.